


Ghosts of the Past

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris was returned to Danarius and had his memories wiped clean, but in the depths of his mind there are lingering memories of a life that has never been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of the Past

"Fenris, fetch me more paper and ink."

"Yes, master."

Fenris had been in a state of what seemed like a torpor for a couple of weeks already. It had been like that since he had been through the lyrium infusion process, though he wasn’t exactly sure why he had to go through it all once again. The renewed marks still burned in his skin, but they weren’t the reason why he was feeling so miserable. There was something else, but he couldn’t quite recall it.

He felt more anguished than ever, and not knowing the cause of it only made it worse. It was like being suffocated by invisible hands, the pain in his chest clawing its way out with ice-cold fingers.

The elf watched absently as Danarius wrote roll after roll of parchment with deft hands, the sound of the feather scribbling in the paper and the crackling of the fireplace being the only things making noise in the room.

He filled his master’s cup with wine with soulless precision, making sure not a single drop of the expensive red liquid was spilled. The smell of it made him uncomfortable, though he could not say for sure what caused it.

He felt as if there was a shadow looming all around him. Heavy, dark, smothering.

A distant clinking of shattering glass against the wall sounded distant in his mind.

“ _You could have offered me a glass first, you know?_ " a distant voice echoed in his head.

He winced.

"Is there something wrong, Fenris?"

He froze, startled.

"No, master."

He took a deep breath, heart beating fast.

What was wrong with him? What made him feel that way?

"Fenris, come here." the elder man’s voice broke the silence. The slave went to his side.

"There are some things better left forgotten." Danarius said, looking into his eyes as he set his wrinkled hands to his little wolf’s waist, removing the slave’s belt and letting it fall to the carpeted ground. "There are some memories better left untouched. Trust me."

He removed the elf’s robe, letting it slip from his lean shoulders and fall to the ground, then tracing his fingers through the renewed lyrium markings in the lad’s chest with a proud smile in his face.

"Beautiful." Danarius murmured.

“ _That seems the waste of a perfectly handsome elf._ " the voice echoed once again in his mind, ghosts of a past that never happened haunting him in his every waking hour.

“ _I might be able to help with your problems._ ”

The pain of betrayal.

“ _Or give you a few more._ ”

The frigid touch of someone he despised.

“ _If you want him, he is yours._ ”

He clenched his trembling fists.

“ _You’re on your own, Fenris._ ”

The elf looked down at his naked wrists, ignoring the older man’s touch and felt like something was missing.

In his right wrist. There had been something there once upon a time. Something that made him think fondly of someone.

_Someone_.

The memory of that unknown event sent a shiver down his spine.

"I have come to the conclusion that I need a massage. It was a long day of work and I could use some… relaxation" Danarius said with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Wouldn’t you agree, Fenris?"

The elf sighed, a strong feeling of helplessness creeping over his body, looking with eyes unable to shed a single tear for his own good at that old man that stood right in front of him.

"Yes, master." was the only thing he was able to reply.


End file.
